


David's Dad (Has Got it Going On)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barely Legal, First Crush, Hand Jobs, M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles doesn't know what to do with the crush his son's best friend, Erik, has on him. At least not until Erik all but forces himself into Charles' lap one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David's Dad (Has Got it Going On)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [David's Dad (Has Got it Going On) 大卫的老爸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590391) by [Glacier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier)



> Written for [this prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=21173989#t21173989), and as it turned out far longer than I thought, I'm posting it here first.
> 
> OP - if you feel comfortable, I'll gift this to you, but otherwise, please enjoy!
> 
> Title co-opted from the Bowling for Soup song, _Stacey's Mom_. Which most of you will not have stuck in your heads. Sorry!

Charles never wanted to be the Dad who eavesdropped on his son’s conversations, but there were days when that was impossible. Today was one of those days; David and Erik - thick as thieves - were talking so loudly that the whole floor could probably hear them as they made their way down into his apartment.

He tried to block out the conversation, but instead he caught “magazine” and “go online, man”, and tried to push away the images of his son discussing porn with his best friend. Even if Charles knew of David’s small collection, he didn't need to hear David and Erik talking about it.

Not that Charles could begrudge his son's interest in sex, but David and Erik’s frank conversations only reminded Charles of how lonely he had been for the last eight years. It still stung to remember Gabrielle's death - he had had therapists tell him that his phantom leg pains weren’t related to how the gunshot that killed his wife - and he worked hard to honor his wife’s memory. That meant he had been nearly celibate for as many years, trying to give David happy memories of a happy family.

Only as David and Erik kept their conversation going into the apartment, Charles couldn’t help but get anxious. Erik had always been interested in Charles. He thought that it could have just been an affectation on Erik's part, perhaps a passing fancy since his own father had long since passed, but it hadn’t stopped and it still made Charles uncomfortable.

With David and Erik deep in their conversation, Charles left them alone and went back to looking at the edits for his latest book.

-

David walked into Charles’ study a few hours later, his face flushed and excited. “You didn’t come see us,” David said.

“I thought you’d like the privacy.”

David thought that one over for a moment. “Oh.”

“Yes. I know that I shouldn’t pry.”

“Well, Erik was asking about you. Said he wanted you to have this before he left.” David had a piece of paper in his hand. “He told me I couldn’t read it, but he was insistent that you get it.”

“Thank you. What did you want for dinner tonight? I think there’s still Thai leftovers.”

“That’ll work. I’ll heat it up. Be ready in ten?”

“Sure.”

David walked out of the room and Charles tried to steel himself to look at Erik's message.

_Mr. Xavier,_

_I’m sure you heard what David and I were saying earlier. But that wasn’t all of it. I **want** you. I think I've wanted you since I was twelve. You have to know that I watch you whenever you’re not in your office._

_I want to fuck you. Tie you up. Make you come as I work you open._

_Erik_

Charles reread the note, again, and couldn't focus on anything else. Erik's admission was too much for him - or it would have been, if Charles hadn't already gotten used to his long dry spell.

“Dad, dinner’s getting cold!” David yelled from down the hallway. Charles stuffed the note into a drawer and tried to forget about Erik’s declaration.

-

Charles scrolled through the messages on his phone, saw Erik's thread, and once again wished he could just pitch the device against the wall. Erik just would _not_ stop. He'd gone past using David as the messenger - he'd simply resorted to lurid text, and lots of them.

The most recent one said, "You'd look gorgeous sprawled out on my maroon sheets." It might have been less suggestive than the others, but it smacked of finality, of a _claim_ on Erik's part. As if he was _sure_ that Charles would give in to the promises in all of these messages, and act on them.

Charles clung to his self-restraint anyway: he never once responded to Erik's myriad texts, and he made a point out of holing up in his study, with the door firmly closed, whenever Erik came over.

However, just because he wasn't going to act didn't mean that he wasn't going to _react_ : and how badly he wanted to laugh at the message about the maroon sheets, but he could still hear Erik's voice in the apartment.

There was a loud click of the front door later and Charles let out a sigh of relief. Erik had left for the night.

“Dad, is everything okay?” David asked when he opened the study door.

“Wonderful. Just, you know, papers to grade.”

“As I have homework.”

“Precisely.”

“So, dinner?” David asked.

“I’ll make something in a minute. We still have those salmon steaks, right?”

David hummed, and left just after that.

Charles looked at his phone once again before it buzzed. _Would you rather have me under you, would you rather rock into me? Is that why you won't reply?_

None of those questions had answers Charles wanted to write out, and so he put the phone in his pocket and went down into the kitchen, eager to work on dinner.

-

By the time that he and David had finished preparing and eating dinner, Charles had received another seven messages from Erik.

The last - the one Erik meant to be the last - simply said _18 soon._

Charles knew exactly what that meant, and wanted so badly to say something - to dissuade Erik somehow - but he couldn't find the words. How was he to tell David's best friend about the reality of this, the sheer awkwardness of what he was proposing?

So Charles stuck to the one thing he had always done, which was: say nothing.

He tried to push Erik’s texts from his mind, but as he drifted off to sleep, all he thought of was the idea of Erik’s hand gripping his own erection.

-

There was an eerie calm that came over the apartment when David - and Erik - were not here.

Once a month Charles spent the weekend by himself, content to let David go and have a night with Gabrielle’s parents. He would never keep David from his in-laws and he was happy with simply leaving them to their time with their grandson; he was good with avoiding the stilted little conversations about school and work and everything else.

But that meant he was alone, with only his manuscript, his grading, and his cell phone.

His cell phone that kept buzzing with texts from Erik.

_I know you’re alone. Let me in._

Charles ignored it. Like he had every other text. He looked at the edits from a few other colleagues on his book manuscript, and just as he was about to scream at the stupidity of one comment, his phone buzzed again.

_You can’t hold out much longer. I know you’ve been alone for as long as I’ve lived downstairs._

Erik’s insistence was starting to wear thin on him, but Charles said nothing and looked back at the comments. He really wanted to lay into his so-called colleague for the insipid tripe she called "comments" - and just as he was composing the first sentence someone knocked on his door.

Charles ignored the knock, and tried to focus on his work. There was another knock, louder than the first.

_I’m not leaving, and if you don’t open the door, I’ll just stand here for the whole floor to see._

Huffing out an annoyed sigh, Charles left his study and walked to the front door. There was only so much personal embarrassment he could handle within the apartment, no matter how many people would have trusted Charles’ word over Erik’s.

“Get in,” he hissed at Erik once the door was open. Erik just stood there, though, waiting and looking like a spoiled brat.

“What if I don’t want to?” he asked.

“You’ll get in here if you want anything you’ve been thinking about before,” Charles whispered just before he pushed the door wider.

Erik nearly bowled Charles over in his haste, his feet tangling up in Charles’ as his energy got the better of himself.

Charles closed the door with a decisive movement and only afterwards turned to look down at the sprawl of Erik on the floor, elbows and knees still sticking out oddly. “Is this supposed to impress me?” Charles asked.

Erik started to say something but, but it only came out as a mess of noises without purpose.

“Now you see why I never responded,” Charles said, content to let Erik fumble around still. “You’re not going to get very far this way.”

Eventually Erik managed to roll to his feet, and he stood up straight under Charles's considering gaze. “I’m not going to mess this up.”

“You haven’t already?” Charles asked before he turned around and went into the living room, content to leave Erik alone.

One of his bottles of scotch caught his eye as he walked over. He thought about it and about the sheer disaster of this night already, and gave in to the amber temptation.

He poured himself a few generous fingers and sat on the couch, still waiting for Erik. Just because he had let Erik in did not mean that Charles was going to do anything else. His self-restraint was still secure, still hadn't been worn down, and he wasn't going to give in to Erik's blandishments.

He took a long pull from his tumbler and waited. “So what is it you’re going to do to me, Erik?”

Erik sputtered again as he strode toward Charles, but settled himself by dropping to his knees in front of Charles. “I’m going to make you come.”

“Is that so? How do you plan to do that?” Charles asked, swirling around the scotch that remained at the bottom of his glass.

“I’m going to split you open.” Erik was matter of fact in his plans; Charles had to give him credit for being so sure of himself.

“Do you have everything to do that? I don’t see any lube in your pockets.”

“Lube?”

“Yes, something to put on your fingers so you don’t tear anything inside me.”

Charles watched Erik’s very confused face and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Erik asked.

“Well, you’ve been so forward. I figured you’d be more prepared.”

“I’m more than prepared. Just--” he trailed off. “Give me a second.”

Erik got up off his knees and ran into the other part of the apartment. He was back in a minute or two, triumphantly holding up a bottle of lube.

“Did you just steal that from David’s room?”

“I plead the Fifth.”

Charles had to laugh at that, and couldn’t stop himself as he started to wheeze.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Erik said.

Charles stopped himself from laughing and coughing. “I’d be better off if you weren’t such a mess.”

“I’m not a mess,” he said forcefully. As if to prove the point, he sank back down to his position in front of Charles and started to undo Charles’ belt. “I’ll make you come so quickly you won’t know what it was.”

"Then get to it." He was deliberately passive on the couch, merely watching as Erik's fingers pulled at his fly, yanked at his clothes.

Erik’s fingers were swift once he had disposed of half of Charles’ clothes, though Charles could tell that Erik was starting to succumb to his own nerves.

“Slowly, if you know what’s best. You don’t want me to be ruined before you get to your intended goal.”

Charles knew he shouldn’t have been so forthright with what he wanted, though he figured Erik really had no clue in the end. Talking was one thing, acting another and completely different from the first.

Erik managed a few tentative strokes to Charles’ flaccid cock before it rose to attention. Charles watched as Erik’s face changed; Erik was pleased with himself.

Charles whistled as he looked at himself, affecting boredom.

“Not impressed?” Erik asked.

“Not with that. That takes no work at all. What you’ve been discussing: that takes far more work.”

Erik nodded before he reached for the lube and popped the top. Charles shifted forward, just enough so that his ass was half on the couch and spread his legs. He felt that was the least he could do for Erik’s sake.

Somehow, Erik managed to coat three of his fingers before he approached Charles’ hole. “No, that won’t do,” Charles said.

Erik looked confused, bless his soul, before Charles continued. “Start with one and then work your way up. You had such bravado in your messages that I must confess I expected much better than this from you.”

The horrible Dad voice was probably too much, but Erik complied, and Charles let out a breath as Erik’s finger pushed in.

“Slower,” Charles said as he tried to bite back some of the pain. Erik followed the order well and moved his index finger slowly, in and out.

Charles forced himself not to respond in any other way, because this was not at all what he wanted. This was for Erik’s sake and his alone.

However, as Erik worked his way into Charles’ body, Charles couldn’t help but notice just what this whole scenario was doing to Erik already: he only had to glance down to see how Erik's sizeable erection was already straining against his jeans.

Just as Erik had found a rhythm for working Charles over, Charles saw Erik’s face tighten and he moaned. Erik stopped working Charles up and stared down at himself.

“I’m sorry,” Erik mumbled.

“It’s only your night that hasn’t met expectations.” Charles tried to close his legs, but Erik was still trapped between them. “If you hurry up, no one will notice. You don’t want to stick.

“I won’t say a word,” Charles whispered instead and patted Erik’s shoulder. Slowly, Erik rose from his knees and tried to hide himself.

Without another word, Erik left the apartment and left Charles to himself. With nothing else to do for another few hours, Charles sprayed the room with Febreeze to dissipate the smell of lube and Erik’s come and went into his room.

Erik’s earlier work hadn’t flagged, and Charles didn’t know anything else to do but work it out. He came hard and fast, with vague images of Erik's mouth in a perfect "O" as he came.

-

Three days passed before Charles saw another text from Erik. He couldn’t say it was a shock that Erik had even tried again, but Charles had always known Erik to be a boy with determination.

But this time all Erik’s text said was: _Better luck next time?_

Charles let out a small laugh. Erik had the balls to think of a next time. That was impressive.

He still couldn’t bring himself to reply and so Erik’s texts, as before, went unanswered.

-

At three weeks since Erik’s first attempt, Erik’s texts hadn’t stopped. If anything, now that Erik had promised another time, Charles felt as if Erik had tried to exhaust his so far limited sexual repertoire.

The more lurid Erik got, the more Charles’ resistance waned. He felt like Erik's infatuation could only end with the two of them lying next to each other, sticky and spent and sated.

Despite all of that, though, Charles had morals. He’d never do anything more than let Erik act out what he wanted until Erik was legal - which if he looked at the calendar in the kitchen - was two weeks away.

Two weeks was plenty of time to talk himself out of what he _might_ do.

-

“Dad, can we go shopping for Erik’s present now?” David asked on a clear morning over breakfast, as Charles tried to multitask eating and grading in the same space.

“Why do I need to come with you?”

“Because you have a credit card and I want to get him something _amazing_.”

Charles had to give David credit for honesty. “Okay, give me a minute to finish this set of labs. No more than twenty minutes.”

“Sure Dad. I’m counting down.” Charles heard nothing else and went back to his labs, intent to finish without delaying this trip too long as David, he assumed, finished eating and went to do whatever else seventeen year-olds did before going out with their parents.

His students were less on the mark than he’d have liked for this point in the semester, but he also realized as he read over the reports that something had gone wrong in the lab, affecting everyone’s work.

Feeling less disheartened by the lack of solid work, Charles set down his red pen and set out to find David and muddle through this shopping expedition.

David’s interest in Erik’s gifts were what Charles thought of as commonplace for teens: a few games for Erik’s PS3, some iTunes gift cards, and even tickets to see the Yankees on Opening Day. Charles smiled and let David charge away, racking up a bunch of things he thought Erik would like.

Not that he said anything of the sort to David, as they kept looking through Best Buy. He maintained the aloof Dad card as best he could, even as he knew that Erik would appreciate these gifts, but not as much as he would have appreciated Charles presented on a silver platter. That one gift only one person could give Erik.

Erik sent one more text as Charles and David were still out shopping: _Get me something good. ;)_

Charles had no doubt that if he gave in to Erik’s tempting offer that Erik’s birthday would be a very good one.

-

“Is it too much to ask for one photo - or five - before my son goes off to his Senior Prom?” Charles asked as David fidgeted with his bowtie.

“Yes, Dad, it is. I just want to get going and take these photos with Jean and go.”

“Well, I want to take in and admire how handsome my son looks today before he goes off and does whatever it is teens do these days.”

David groused, but stood closer to one of his other friends and let Charles snap a few photos. In the end, it took no more than fifteen minutes and then David and Jean were on their way to some Midtown hotel for the night.

Charles looked at the clock on the wall and waited, however. He had said nothing to David of his plans for the night, but he knew that Erik also knew when David was supposed to leave.

After months of being worn down, Charles had agreed to let Erik come back for another try, only this time Charles had every intention of setting the pace. He’d rather not have Erik’s imagination get away with him - again.

For the first time in months, Charles replied to one of Erik’s texts: _Coast is clear_.

Erik knocked on the door within the minute. Unlike the last time, Charles let him in without protest.

“Happy Birthday,” he said once Erik was safely inside.

“What’d you get me?” The curious look in Erik's eyes spoke volumes.

“I’ll show you in good time. But first let’s sit and have a chat.” Charles moved onto the couch and let Erik follow. Erik looked uncomfortable against the couch and so beside himself that Charles let out a small laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. You’re just looking so scared. What happened to the boy who wanted to split me open?”

“You know,” he said sheepishly.

“And that’s why we’re talking first. Sit closer. I won’t bite.” Charles kept his eyes trained on Erik’s face as he slowly inched closer. It was a step in the right direction. “So, you’ve thought about me for some time, yes?”

Erik nodded, but said nothing.

“Why don’t you tell me what else you thought about, besides what was in your texts.”

“Umm--” Erik stalled.

“I’m not going to mock you for any of it. Promise.”

“I hadn’t imagined much else, actually,” Erik said, his voice tentative and unsure.

“You never wanted to kiss me? Never wanted to touch me?” Charles was generally curious about it, almost shocked that such a fantasy was so singularly focused.

“Not really.”

“Well then. Why don’t we start with that.” Charles put one hand against Erik’s cheek and slowly leaned in to press his lips against Erik’s. Erik stilled for a moment before he pushed back against Charles’ mouth, his lips parting as he did.

Charles took that as a good sign and slowly slid his tongue into Erik’s mouth. Erik tried to make a sound, but Charles cut it off with the finesse of his tongue against Erik’s. He had no real purpose to the kiss - aside from showing Erik what it meant to be sensual - and Erik continued to respond in kind; Erik pushed himself closer still to Charles and grabbed at the nape of Charles’ neck.

When Charles knew he needed air, he broke the kiss, careful not to give the wrong impression. “That was wonderful,” he said as he caught his breath. “Did you like that?”

By way of an answer, Erik pressed himself back into Charles’ space and started to kiss Charles’ lips eagerly. Back against the cushions, Charles gave in to Erik’s kiss and the way the boy’s energy quickly shifted from nervous to determined.

Charles would’ve commented on it, but Erik’s lips were busy, nipping and sucking, tentatively at first. With Erik otherwise occupied, Charles went to work at moving his hands under Erik’s tee and welcoming the feel of Erik’s muscles underneath. Erik moved against Charles’ hands and sought to work against Charles’ neck and collarbone, as he started to rock against Charles's growing erection, to the rhythm of their kisses.

“Better?” he asked as Erik worked intently against his pulse point.

“Fuck yes!” Erik blurted out when he broke for air. “Never imagined you like this.”

“Well, that’s a pity.” He moved his hands from the small of Erik’s back to grab at his ass. Erik moaned in response. “Get up,” he said.

Erik gave him a confused look, but complied.

“We’re not stopping, don’t worry. We’re just going to move into my room. Do you mind?”

Erik was off the couch faster than Charles thought possible, but he went with it and led Erik into his own room.

He hadn't done anything to the room to make it clear that there was something going on, but when they made it through the door, Erik stopped. “Anything wrong?”

“No,” Erik said as he shook his head. “I just--I just didn’t think we’d get here.”

“Oh, never think you’re not attractive,” Charles said before he caressed Erik’s cheek once again. “I’m headstrong and nothing more.”

Charles kissed Erik languidly and moved them both closer to the bed. “Do you trust me?” he asked when their shins and calves hit the mattress.

“Yes,” Erik whispered.

“Then, let’s get back to business.” Charles pulled himself first onto the mattress and pulled Erik with him as they kissed.

He felt no reason to stop his exploration of Erik’s body, letting his hands roam over warm skin and the muscle flexing beneath as Erik did the same. Charles appreciated that Erik’s movements had slowed, that Erik had found that this was not meant to be a race.

With time, Charles rolled his hips forward, rutting against Erik. Erik moaned again at the contact, just before Charles finally tried to take off Erik’s shirt.

“We’re wearing too much, don’t you think?” He stopped himself from getting the offending cotton off, waiting for Erik to say something.

“Ummhmm,” Erik mumbled before he tried to nod in agreement, though his head was caught in the shirt currently.

“Pull it off yourself,” Charles said. Erik complied easily enough and before Charles knew what had happened, he and Erik were naked against his duvet.

“You are gorgeous,” Charles added when he finally looked at Erik in the pale light from his night table. “Now, what would you like for your birthday?” He added a cheeky grin just for show and because he found that he liked the slightly startled reaction Erik gave in response.

“Can we again?” he asked, and Charles took a second to cotton on.

“Maybe a little later. I want to give you something first.”

Erik simply nodded and focused his attention on Charles.

“Closer,” Charles added before he was face to face with Erik, a few inches separating them.

Charles pushed himself just a bit closer and started to kiss Erik, with more intent this time. He meant to pull moans and whimpers from Erik as he could and just as Erik had to break apart for air, Charles took one hand and trailed it from Erik’s chest to Erik’s half-hard erection. He pulled, slow but purposefully, angling himself into a new position to kiss Erik’s neck as he worked Erik’s erection until it was fully hard.

“Perfect,” Charles murmured as he kept his strokes firm, even as Erik’s hips tried to buck forward for more friction. Using Erik’s reactions, Charles worked faster, than slower, finding time to tease Erik’s balls and hole.

Erik’s hips worked faster and faster, and Charles kept up as best as he could before he finally pulled one final time and Erik stilled as he came onto his stomach, the duvet and a bit on Charles’ stomach as well.

“Was that what you wanted?” he asked as he looked at Erik’s closed eyes and chest rising and falling.

“Yes,” Erik said. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

“It’s not over yet. But I’ll be right back before we do anything else.”

Erik whined, a high pitch from the back of his throat, but Charles ignored it as he padded into his bathroom. He picked up one hand towel, wet it, and returned to slowly clean Erik up.

The towel lazily fell to the side of the bed for a minute before Erik turned towards Charles and placed a chaste kiss against Charles’ cheek.

“You look tired. We’ll rest and then we’ll try one of your ideas. Okay?”

“Hmm,” Erik said before he closed his eyes again.

Charles trailed one hand across Erik’s torso as he started to doze off, content to let the moment and whatever might come after play out as it willed.

He had pushed himself away from his own sexuality and in the last few months, Erik had made him realize how much he had cut himself off from his own needs. Finally giving in to what Erik had been fantasizing about for years only made Charles’ forced solitude more painful.

He deliberately turned his back on the thought, and focused instead on Erik dozing. This was the start of something new for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the ever wonderful **ninemoons42** and thanks for a few people in **#xmentales** for the support.
> 
> Now with a Chinese translation, available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/7918401) by Glacier.


End file.
